Damn It!
by aliencatt
Summary: Sometimes getting what you want isn't the best thing for you. SLASH. follow up to 'Moving In'


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I am just a fan.

Damn it! Everything had been going so well. It had been wonderful. He had met someone he thought he was falling in love with, not to mention the fantastic sex. He had been about to rejoin the football team, over his father's objections yes, but it was his decision. Everything was to be great and he walked into the Coach's office and not only got the surprise of his life seeing Jason there but Lana was in there too.

To say he had been gob smacked was an understatement. Then the two of them had babbled something nonsensical and he had found himself stood there staring at his lover, happiness, shock and suspicion all vying for dominance in his mind until she left. Then he just stood there.

Jason became silent too, just staring at him. He did not know who was the more shocked. Until he heard, "Clark? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to sign up for the team," as if that should be obvious.

"But…?" non-plussed rubbing at his belly.

Clark had noticed him doing that before and distracted he asked, "Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" pointing at the action.

"Well, I never expected to see you here!" with a bemused smile.

"No. Your belly. You keep rubbing it."

"I don't know. Its kinda been hurting for a few days now," looking down at his hand still rubbing circles.

Clark stared intently causing Jason to laugh, "Clark, you won't be able to tell just by looking. It's not like you've got x-ray vision or anything."

But he had and he could see that Jason was swollen inside and he had an awful feeling he knew why. He swallowed as a fist clenched at the bottom of his stomach. He had been hurting Jason after all.

"I'm sorry," he admitted softly, resignedly. They would have to stop or at least he would no longer be able to cum whilst buried so deep inside his lover.

"It's not your fault," Jason assured him, coming around the table to place a hand on Clark's so sad looking face. "What _are_ you doing here?" he asked again.

"I told you. I want to sign up for the team."

"The High School team? What? As a volunteer Coach or something?" most teams had them but usually not within a High School.

"No," getting confused himself now.

"I don't understand," hand running up into the thick hair but Clark stepped back. "Clark?" as a thought took hold. "How old are you? You're not a student here, surely?" unbelieving as he said it.

Clark could not look at him, feeling his skin flush bright red. Jason stepped back and sort of collapsed, sitting on the edge of the desk. "Clark?" he had thought him about twenty but had never thought to ask.

'Old enough to hear you begging, with your legs over my shoulders,' he wanted to say as he thought of the previous morning but said nothing. He changed the subject, "What was Lana doing in here?"

Shit, but of course, "You know her?" and at the look he received, "I told you, the principle asked her to show me around." And Jason knew then he would never be able to pull this off. He would have to give one of them up if not lose them both. He was screwed.

Clark wanted to believe him, wanted to be out of here, wanted to take Jason out of here and prove once more he was old enough. "So, do I get to play?"

"Sorry?"

"Football. Do I get to play?"

Jason noted the coldness in his lover's voice and was about to go to him but heard people, High School kids, in the hall and turning, reached and found a permission slip. He silently handed it to Clark who said nothing else. Who would not look at him and silently left.

"Fuck!" was all Jason could think to say once the door had closed. -----

Clark had to admit, Jason was doing a damn good job of pretending they did not know each other, that he was just another High School kid who had tried out for the team. He found the pretence harder and as the afternoon had wore on, he had began to feel resentment building.

Now, weeks later, hiding out in his 'fortress', staring out across the fields, he began to feel anger. He had gone to Jason's apartment only to find it empty and, not wanting to track the man down came back here. But he wanted to know where he was, what he was doing. Jason had tried to speak to him yesterday but he had ignored him. He was hurt.

He had found out about the man's relationship with Lana. Lana of all people. He needed to know what was going on. If they had a future. If he could ever forgive Jason.

What he did not need was Chloe Sullivan coming to him with yet another crisis but here she came. He could hear her long before she spoke his name.

He turned and his anger towards her deflated. She was his best friend and none of this was her fault. It was not really anyone's fault. He was a teenager in love and life had just thrown him for a loop. "What's up?"

"I don't know. You tell me," looking up at him with concern.

"What do'ya mean?" pretending not to have a care in the world.

"Clark. Is there something wrong?"

"What? I don't understand," he had not noticed anything untoward going on in Smallville, being too consumed with his 'love life'.

"With you. Is there something wrong with you? You don't seem yourself. Has something happened?" it was always so hard to tell with Clark. He always seemed to be hiding something.

"I'm fine."

"But you've done nothing but talk about joining the football team and now you're on it you seem angry about it. Is it your Dad?"

He looked at her and smiled. He knew she was concerned. She was his friend and he desperately wanted to talk to someone about the mess he was in but he could not. Not Chloe. He would love to talk to Pete but he had not heard from him for a while, obviously busy with his own life, and did not think he would have been happy with the news anyway.

Lex would have been the perfect choice. He had never judged him and he was older, a man of the world and he did not think he would be shocked at finding Clark in love with a man but he was still nervous. He suspected Lex would have a problem with him fucking one of his 'teachers'. Lex could be weirdly moral over some things. Besides, he thought it would be embarrassing after all the times he had moaned to him about Lana.

"Yeah," he said, not really lying to her as his Dad was still giving him grief over the whole thing.

"He'll come around." Chloe could never really understand why Jonathan Kent, former High School and College football star, was so against his son playing. Especially as he seemed to be doing well. The new Assistant Coach seemed to think so. He spent a fair deal of time watching Clark she had noticed.

She thought there was more to it. There always was. She nearly asked but was hesitant. She hated when her friends were hurting and the connection between football, the assistant coach and a certain female were obvious. Once more she sighed inside. Why was Clark so obsessed with the unattainable Lana Lang when she was stood right here?

"Do you want to go somewhere? Go do something?" she offered hoping he would say yes not just so she could cheer him up.

He finally turned to give her his full attention, "Thanks, Chloe. But no. I just kinda, want to hang around here."

"You want company?" a happy expression plastered on her face.

He smiled, he loved Chloe but not how he knew she would like. His heart was taken and it was hurting. "No. Do you mind?" his face pleading.

"No. I don't mind. But don't stand around here moping." She turned to leave, "and call me if you change your mind."

"Thanks, Chloe," and he returned the smile.

He went back to staring out at nothing, not wanting to go into the empty house, his parents not due back until late. He wondered about going to see Lex after all.

Shoes on the stairs behind him and he called over his shoulder, "Chloe, I said I wanted to be alone," too annoyed to spare her feelings.

"You won't even talk to me now? Can't I even try to explain?" asked Jason in a sad voice.

Swinging around, he gave the man a fierce look but said nothing. He looked beautiful to him, as ever, but all he could see was him with his mouth on her, on Lana. He wanted to hit him. He wanted to kiss him.

Coming closer, wanting to place a hand on the teenager stood there looking at him like he would hurt him, he clenched his fists by his sides. "Please, Clark. I had no idea you knew Lana. I had no idea you were so young." He stopped seeing Clark's jaw spasm, "If I had not met Lana in Paris I wouldn't even have come to Smallville. I would never have met you," he moved closer, "I'm so sorry I've hurt you. I want …" he stopped. It was too much to ask that Clark would still want him.

Lana did not know about his relationship with Clark but through careful conversation he had learnt all about theirs. Could he have gotten caught up in a more complicated situation? He doubted it.

"What about what I want, wanted?" Clark corrected himself. His voice sounded bitter to his own ears and he took a step back as he could feel the heat from Jason's closeness already having an effect on his body.

"What do you want?" asked softly, reaching a hand up to push the dark hair back from Clark's face. As Clark allowed the movement, Jason felt a grain of hope.

"I had what I wanted. I had you."

"You still have me."

"Right," pushing him away.

"Yes. I'm here. I care for you, Clark."

"And what about Lana? You _care_ for her too?" he was definitely in love with the man.

"I'd be lying if I said, no," Jason admitted.

"So you want us both? Does she know you're fucking me too?"

"No. She doesn't know about you, us, and I'm not fucking you both, just you," and he grasped Clark's face with both his hands, forcing him to look at him, "Just you. Only you."

And Clark could not help it. He let Jason kiss him. He kissed him back. He had missed this so much, had wanted this, spent all week dreaming about it but even now, just as in the dreams, thoughts of Lana intruded. Pulling back, he pushed Jason's hands off him, "Are you going to give her up?"

"You can't ask me that."

"I just did."

"No. No, I'm not. Are you going to make me chose between you?"

"I should. But I guess I'd lose." He had already lost. Lost Lana and now he would lose Jason to her.

"You don't have to. We can still see each other," a pleading entering his voice.

Damn! He wanted Jason so much but he should not have to share and what if Lana found out? She would be devastated if she knew Jason was cheating on her and with Clark? He could not stomach what that would do to the three of them. "If you can't give her up, you damn well better make sure she never finds out."

Jason moved quickly, wrapping his arms around the taller man. He was agreeing to see him still, to continue being his lover. He could not keep the grin from his face as he pushed his body against Clark and began kissing him.

It was rough and fast. Before he could catch his breath, Jason found himself on his back, on the long couch, his jeans around his ankles and Clark's spit covered fingers buried deep inside him, stretching him wide. He tried to capture his mouth but the man moved his head away.

Clark did not want to kiss him, what he wanted, if he was honest, was to hurt him. Jason grabbed at him, his breathing quick and lust filled and pulling his hand free, Clark pushed the man's legs up. Knees high, either side of his hips, he trapped the 'bound' ankles. Spitting on his hand, covering his cock with it, he pushed in to the man's arsehole, firm, steady and deep just how he liked it, how Jason had liked it once Clark had learnt how not to hurt him.

Jason's hips shot up to meet him, his shoulders going back, his head forced forwards by the arm of the couch. Clark's hands on his shoulders, grasping him through his jacket, pulled him onto him as he moved harshly inside of him not giving him time to think, breath, never mind relax to accommodate him. He wanted to wrap his legs around him to ease the pressure but his ankles were trapped in his jeans and, as Clark 'rutted' into him, he knew that Clark was angry, was punishing him and really he could not blame him.

Damn, he had missed this, missed Jason's breath on his neck, hands on his back but this was different he knew. He had taken the man with passion before but never as hard as this. He had to stop before he really hurt him. He could not stop. But he lessoned his thrusts slightly on hearing the pained grunts coming from beneath him.

It did not take long. Clark came with that accustomed force then stilling, pulled out of Jason and stood with his back to him as he pulled up and fastened his pants. Jason just lay back gasping, swallowing hard. He felt used and he had been, his own prick hard and neglected. As soon as he could, he struggled to sit and standing unsteadily, he pulled up and closed his jeans. Running a shaky hand through his hair, he spoke, "Clark?"

He turned around to look at the older man, could see the slight apprehension on his face. He would curse himself later for what he had just done but right now he fixed Jason with an angry glare then, grabbing him up, kissed the startled man almost savagely. Pulling back, holding him by the jaw, Clark told him, "You're mine. You do not fuck her. Do you understand? You can see her, kiss her, live with her for all I fucking care, but, you do not fuck her. Do you understand me? You're mine."

And Jason did. Tears in his eyes, he looked up into Clark's so clear grey, so angry eyes and nodded. He could do nothing else. Then he was alone as Clark practically fled from him. Jason swayed on the spot. He wanted to cry. Squaring his shoulders, he hesitantly walked to the stairs and down out of the barn to his car. He did not know what the fuck had just happened or what he was going to do about it. As he gingerly got behind the wheel of his car he knew one thing, he would not be fucking anyone. Damn, he hurt. Thank goodness it was the weekend. He doubted he would be able to move tomorrow.

Clark had hurt him. He had done it on purpose. His beautiful youth with the quick smile and gentle hands, the helpful and giving soul had turned violent and vindictive. And it was his fault. He knew what they had had would never be the same again. Clark would never again laugh just at the wonder of them together.

As he pulled the car out from the drive of the Kent farm, Jason Teague let the tears fall.

=============end=================


End file.
